Danica Iskra-Henri
DAN•ee•kah EESK•rah - awn•REE Durmstrang (Student) This character belongs to Nymira Danica is an orphan, she was born in Pyhäjärvi, Finland to Serbian parents, Rahela and Emil Iskra. Emil and Rahela gave Danica up for adoption to give her a better life. Name Etymology Full Name: Danica Iskra-Henri Nickname: Dani Pronunciation: DAN•ee•kah EESK•rah - awn•REE Meaning: Danica - Serbian name meaning Morning star, Venus Iskra - Bulgarian name meaning Spark Henri - French and Finnish name meaning Home ruler About Danica Danica was a adopted by a nice Finnish/Russian family, Simo and Milena Henri. Danica has been raised as the Henri's youngest daughter since she was 4 days old. She has four older siblings, the twins Anton and Anna-Lisse, and elder sisters Birgitta and Cecilia. Danica was inducted into the Henri family when her siblings were ages 5 and up, Cecilia being the toddler at the time. Perhaps it was due to the ages of the Henri children, or Danica's natural positive aura but all the children love her. Anton and Anna-Lisse were never bothered by her crying, they liked to see which one of them would be the first to cheer her up. Brigitta, and Cecilia were a little different, they both wanted to play äiti to Danica if she was crying, or eating, or needed to be changed they wanted to do it. Everyone found her baby laughter infectious. It often sent the whole family into a laughing fit. Danica fits into her family well in personality and appearance you would never believe she was adopted if not for her last name. She is still a bit reclusive but she is also able to handle herself in stressful situations. She is the kind of person who likes a lot going on around her when she is trying to focus. The loving family was cut into when Anton and Anna-Lisse, then Gitta and Ceci all began at Durmstrang, the loss of them in the home during the school year was felt all around. With three remaining Henri's to roam the manor they were still eerily depressed, and quiet. It was not until Danica's magic started to burst through that laughter returned. Family Tree Danica was adopted at a very young age, merely four days old. She has no knowledge of her biological family aside from the surname Iskra, and the first names Rahela and Emil. The names of her mother and father. Henri Simo = Milena |---------------------| _______________________|___________ | | | | | | Anton Anna-Lisse Brigitta Cecilia Danica Native Language: Finnish and Russian Languages Spoken: Finnish, Russian, Serbian, German and English Type of Childhood: Happy Earliest Memory: Anton and Anna-Lisse making funny faces at her Personality Danica is a fun and friendly girl, she was born with a royal and classy touch. She is sophisticated, organized and versatile. She can be a little dark on a bad day. She grew up with an older brother and three older sisters. She loves to be surrounded by people because it makes her feel at home, but she also likes to be alone because it feels like it is the only time she gets to do whatever she wants. She is sensitive and curious by nature, able to maintain a cool calm in the most critical of situations. She enjoys time with friends, even when just sitting around doing nothing. Often self-motivated, kind and considerate. She is quite brainy, with a constant thirst for new information, well in touch with artistic flair, which often reflects in her hobbies and work. Possessions Pets Danica has only one pet of her very own, a small Dwarf rabbit, a Netherland bunny she named Tarmo. Tarmo is a Finnish name meaning energy or power, Danica chose the name because Tarmo's size is misleading. He is very fast, and quite stealthy he is even oddly strong for such a small animal. Skills Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: Charms, Healing Weaknesses: Dark Magic Trivia Gallery Danica8.jpg Danica3.jpg Danica2.jpg Danica6.jpg Category:Nymi Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Half-blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Fourth Years Category:Students Category:September Birthday Category:Serbian Category:Finnish Category:Alder Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Blue Eyes Category:Ambidextrous